


Love Scenario

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Extremely, F/F, Fashion Designer Yves, Flowers, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Jungeun Is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, Subtle Sexual Flirting?? IT'S BARELY THERE, They're Really in Love, Translator Kim Lip, Yves Is Whipped Too, Yves is really cheeky, but..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: Sooyoung is a fashion designer and Jungeun knows she won't love anybody as much as she loves her.





	Love Scenario

"If you need anything... call me, yeah?" Jungeun says, she's holding the bright yellow flowers that were sent to her and she's smiling brightly. Her shift is finally done and she's saying goodbye to her best friend. Jinsoul has her frames on, she's reading the manga and typing the translation on another page. Their job is a hard one, but somebody has to do it. (In this case, them.)

"And ruin your special night with Yves? I'll pass." Jinsoul comments. She looks up from the wide pile of mangas, catching the way her best friend's cheek burn.

"I'm ignoring your little comment... But really, call me if you need me! I adore you!" Are the last words she says before rushing out of the office, she's holding the flowers tight and she only hopes she's not late for the last bus.

The first thing she notices when she reaches outside is that it's raining. If she wasn't excited before, she's excited now. She held an extreme fondness towards gloomy days and it didn't matter if she had a bad day or a good one; She'd instantly fall into a better mood. Her bangs are damp and glued to her forehead, yet she can't seem to mind. All of her friends always say how it's weird that a person as bright as her would enjoy the gloom of these days. But she did. She loved reaching her dorm, stripping her clothes and going straight to bed.

As a child, she hated it. The sun would disappear entirely and it seemed that it had blanked from earth. The clouds would numb through and the entire day would reek of nothing but boredom. But now that she was big and grown, she understood that those days were made for her. A little solitude didn't kill anybody. Especially now that she was a university student that worked at a translation office.

There were a few reasons why she'd prefer the rainy days.

One of them obviously sleep. Jungeun was a university student that got no sleep. When she'd wake up, she'd go to her morning classes and then rush to the office. If not, vice versa. She'd go to the office and then to the night classes.

The girl also liked drawing.

When she wasn't panicking over latest manga issues and drinking coffee to the max, she was leaning on her bed frame with a sketchbook in her hands. She was humming too. There were colors drizzled over her fingers, white sheets and music in the background to soothe her soul.

She's sitting on the bus when she looks over her flowers,

Kim Jungeun also liked Ha Sooyoung.

She liked when she'd fly from wherever she was and they'd simply lay in bed with each other. Their hands brushing together, legs tangled and slow kissing that makes her heartstrings strum. The duo had been dating for about two years and eight months, they had met at Sooyoung's graduation party and immediately hit it off.

"You're free now," She congratulates. Jungeun finally unglued herself from Jinsoul and congratulated the stranger that had caught her eye. Sooyoung was pretty, soft skin and long dark hair. It seemed to compliment her blonde hair.

"Ah yes, I now have to face the horrors of the real world. Congratulations to me." She replies, a snort follows and she doesn't sound snotty at all.

Jungeun actually laughs and adds,

"The horror."

That was the same night that Jungeun had won Sooyoung's number in her contact list. They kissed a little too much and Sooyoung left the celebration with a small hickey on her right collarbone. Between kisses, ragged breaths and light touches, Jungeun confessed that she wasn't going to university yet and how she was currently invested in her current job. How it was good pay. Sooyoung only says that she studied design, how she's aspiring to be a fashion designer and that she's jumping onto laws now.

Their lines of work were beyond different.

Sooyoung had studied design since the eleventh grade, something that didn't really appeal to Jungeun. Jungeun liked wearing the clothes. She didn't like designing them and having a hard time with good fabrics. She was studying web design or something along those lines. She liked her job and she liked how people would also call her to sketch their ideas out. So university wasn't really in her interest right now. (She says, but still stresses over her papers, her grades, and her possible ruined future.)

Jungeun was finally home, full of thoughts that concerned her girlfriend. She dropped her bag on the bed and she clicks her tongue. She didn't even spend about fifteen minutes outside and she was soaked. Her fringe is pulled back and she's making her way to her closet. She's unbuttoning her skirt when her phone rings, she doesn't look at the caller and only picks up.

"Hello?"

"It's a pretty day," Sooyoung says and it's almost instantly. Jungeun can hear some faint rain in the background and she can only laugh at her words, not even a hello.

"Hello to you too, but I know right. It's a shame you're not here." She points out. She balances the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tugs her skirt off. Sooyoung is always traveling, they're rarely together but still-- They're so in love.

"Who said I wasn't?" The designer inquires and Jungeun rolls her eyes,

"You were all in my mentions last night. Plus, this morning you were in New York. You're with Aileg." Jungeun mutters, her clothes now off and she's shuffling to open the window. The rain wouldn't really get in, but the smell would and that wasn't enough for her.

"Her name is Aileah, not Aileg..." Sooyoung corrects, mocking her and Jungeun only rolls her eyes. "But I'm not in America anymore. So open the door, I'm outside your dorm with dinner."

Jungeun frowns, "Don't joke about that. I haven't seen you in months, Ha Sooyoung." She's looking out the window and the neighboring apartments look so much nicer. The entire day reeked of Serenity.

"Jungeun."

"No! Stop kidding, unless you knock on my door..." She says and her heart stings at the fact that Sooyoung is so busy all the time. She's busy all the time. Why would she be out her apartment?

A soft knock on her door.

"Sooyoung," Jungeun says sternly before when she hears it again.

"Open up?"

Without hesitation, her phone is thrown to the side and she's rushing to the door. Jungeun is not so careful as she steps over her shoes and she's half-naked, but she doesn't care. She can't believe the fact that Sooyoung is out her door. It feels like a dream.

"I missed you," Are the first words she mumbles. Her arms are wrapped around Sooyoung's waist and she's trying to feel every inch of her skin. Her old blonde hair is now black again and the girl is so happy about that.

"You always miss me," Sooyoung teases, wrapping her own arms around her lover. There's a bright smile on her face. Jungeun smelled of her strawberry shampoo and her favorite mango body wash. (So much for not using it, Miss Jungeun.)

"Can you blame me? I'm clingy." She mumbles into her shirt before she pulls away, coming to face her. She can see the faint makeup on her face and she only pouts,

"You did your makeup."

Sooyoung laughs, "And you're half naked. Oh god, let's go inside."

The duo makes their way inside and Jungeun feels the weight of Sooyoung's eyes on her.

"Look somewhere else, you pervert..." She teases as she reaches for her white robe. She's wrapping it around her body.

"Shut up," Sooyoung laughs out, tugging the girl closer to her and she's cupping her blushed cheeks. There's an adoration in her eyes and she leans down to kiss her. There's not much of a height difference, but still, it's cute. Extremely cute.

It was a slow kiss. One that was full of love because God, she missed Jungeun so fucking much. It had been long months. And she knew the other wanted her to pursue her happiness, but still. It was tough sometimes. So she savored every single moment she had with her alone.

"I missed you so much, Jungeun," Sooyoung says, her voice genuine. She's so in love with her.

"And I missed you... But you know that."

The oldest of the two nods and the blonde finally looks at what she's wearing. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a purple turtleneck and her long black hair is styled to absolute perfection.

"You look really nice, miss Yves."

"So do you,"

"I'm half naked." She laughs and she's looking down at her attire. She's wearing a robe with her underwear underneath, her hair is a mess and she can't stop giggling. What an actual mess.

"You look like a university student. I remember dressing like that most of my days," She muses and Jungeun rolled her eyes playfully. Sooyoung had a great sense of style, she was just trying to make the younger one feel better. (What a good girlfriend.)

Sooyoung looks around the small apartment. There's not much to look really. A small kitchen, a comfortable bedroom with flowers all over and a bathroom. Also, a small balcony where she could see even more of the busy city.

"I see you got the flowers," She says as she captures the last ones. The bright yellow ones.  
"I get them every single day, the best part of my day..." Jungeun confesses and she's smiling tenderly. "But don't they cost a fortune?"

Sooyoung laughs, taking a step towards the blonde and she fixes the strand of wild hair. "They do, but everything is worth it for my girl... But did you just leave work?"

Jungeun hums, "Yeah. It was a slow day so Jinsoul told me to go home."

"Let's get you naked." She's straightforward and Jungeun's cheeks fluster once again.

"Sooyoung. It's only three in the afternoon. I just got home from school... I need a shower." She tries to reason and she's the only one flustered. She knows Sooyoung holds no meaning to her words except flustering her, but it still works every time. Damn that beautiful girl.

"A bath?" Sooyoung recommends.

"Are you joining me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Miss Jungeun."

There are no words being shared later on. Sooyoung is sitting at the end of the bathtub, her hair is pulled up and Jungeun can't help but stare at her. Her eyes are closed and she's enjoying the heat of the water. She's relaxing and she's just so lucky to have Sooyoung. Yes, she's beautiful. But that isn't her. She's really smart, she can talk about science for hours and debate even longer. She's shy at times, cheeks flush red when Jungeun holds her hand unexpectedly or when she kisses her. She's clumsy and she can't cook for shit. But she's everything she wants and more.

"You're really so beautiful,"

Her cheeks brighten up. "Shut up."

Jungeun can't help but smile. "you're a designer, aren't you used to compliments?"

"Yeah, but... it's different." Sooyoung says, her cheeks puffed and Jungeun only blinks.

"How?"

Sooyoung opens her eyes and with this sentence, Jungeun feels herself love her more.

"I'm in love with you, not in love with them."

Jungeun gives her a honest smile when she says,

"I won't love anybody as much as I love you."


End file.
